Baiser La Jeune Fille
by Nightflame203
Summary: When Major Monogram put his best agent in charge of training an Agent In Training from the European Division, the last thing he expected was a romance to bloom. Perry/OC (title is in French, English name is Kiss The Girl), can be AU if you want
1. Prologue

**Hi there! It's another story that ships Perry with a girl :P i'll be** **writing quite a few of these, so, yeah :l :l :l :l :l :l so, this prologue takes place after Summer Belongs To You. I figured, "how did Perry get home?" so this answers that question and introduces the story perfectly, it's a win-win :D :D :D**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB OR THEIR EPISODE SUMMER BELONGS TO YOU. ANY CHARACTER THAT DOES NOT SEEM FAMILIAR IS PROBABLY MINE**

Perry the platypus walked down the streets of Paris, trying to find something that could help him get home. His major left him there, not even seeming to think twice. Thinking about it gave Perry that feeling of anger, frustration, and annoyance with Major Monogram that he usually got.

Mostly humans walked on the streets and sidewalks of the City of Love, but Perry did catch the occasional animal, like himself, walking around.

The most animals he saw together, though, were in a group of girls. There were varieties of the animals, in fact, not one of them was the same species. The group included a poodle, a Siamese cat, and a bird of some kind, but what really caught Perry's eye was the platypus that was in the group. France was the last place Perry expected to find another of his kind.

The girls were talking together in French, and giggling. "Courtney, je pense que vous deux avez une chance énorme, je souhaite juste- hé, regardez!" the platypus began, noticing Perry right before she said, "hé," whatever that means.

Her friends followed her gaze, and Perry waved, unable to speak French. _I should work on that when I get back to Danville_ , he thought.

The females giggled and walked off. "Je ne peux pas croire que vous allez apprendre l'anglais, Jeanette. Vous serez capables de parler plusieurs langues, vous êtes tellement chanceux!" the poodle said as they walked off. All Perry could make out was "Jeanette."

"Je pourrais vous enseigner," the platypus, who must've been "Jeanette," said as their voices began fading off in the distance.

Perry sighed and continued walking. A few minutes later he stopped short and smacked himself. "I'm an idiot," he mumbled under his breath, pulling a remote out from under his hat. It made whichever one of his transportation vehicles that was closest automatically come to him.

It also helps if one of them was stolen. He could just press the button and the vehicle would not only come back, but it would override all other commands.

This must've been the case, because when Perry's hovercar landed in front of him, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and her still handcuffed father Heinz Doofenshmirtz stared at him.

He glared at Vanessa, who quickly stepped to the back of the hovercar and sat down. Perry got in the driver's seat and flew off, making sure to give Doof the same glare as he gave Vanessa.

Once they were back in Danville, Perry dropped Heinz and Vanessa off at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. then flew home. He landed in the backyard quietly, as it was nighttime and everyone was asleep.

The platypus padded into his house and upstairs, where he got in bed with Phineas.

"Hey, buddy," Phineas said quietly, stroking Perry's fur. "It's too bad you couldn't have traveled around the world with us today, we had such an awesome time." He paused, then added, "And we also met Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan."

Perry sighed, purred, and quickly fell asleep.

 **I had such a fun time translating this! By the way, I translated using the app iTranslate. You can find it on the apple store. You can either translate the French yourself, or you can just PM me and ask what it said**


	2. Chapter 1

**No, I'm not dead. Sorry if it seemed like that, but now I'm making up for it by having an updating spree! :P :P :P once again, translating this was awesome, and if you want to know what Jeanette was saying, you can either look it up yourself, or ask me**

 **Disclaimer!**

 **(French) JE NE POSSEDE PAS DE PHINEAS ET FERB. N'IMPORTE QUEL CARACTERE QUI NE SEMBLE PAS FAMILIAR EST PROBABLEMENT LE MIEN**

 **(English) I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER THAT DOES NOT SEEM FAMILIAR IS PROBABLY MINE**

Perry yawned and stretched when he woke up. His watch was beeping. Perry realized that's what had woken him up, and so he quietly leaped off of Ferb's bed, not wanting to wake the two sleeping boys up.

They found out he was an agent a few weeks ago, and thanks to his friend Lydia, were allowed to remember without Perry having to be relocated.

Perry walked downstairs and lifted the painting above the couch up. He jumped in and fell through the tubes, plopping onto the chair in his lair.

Major Monogram appeared on screen. "Ah, Agent P. Sorry for calling you in this early in the morning, but we need your help. It's actually not Doof."

When Perry stared at him in confusion, the major continued. "We have an AIT from the European division who has come here to complete her training. We need you to be her personal mentor. She will not have any other training here, as there's no room for her in our classes right now. We need you to come to headquarters and pick her up, as that is the place she is staying and training. Carl is working on a list that includes her dorm room number, her talents and abilities, and what you need to train her."

As soon as he finished speaking, a paper was printed up onto the desk in Perry's lair.

"Good luck, Agent P, and we'll see you in a bit."

The screen went black, and Perry picked up the paper and read it. _Okay, so she's in room 106_ , Perry thought. _That's funny, I was in 105 when I was an AIT._

Perry continued reading. _Abilities: she can read, understand, and write English._ "What about speak English?" Perry thought out loud.

His question was answered a few sentences later. "Okay, so I need to teach her how to speak English. That makes things a bit more difficult."

Perry scanned the paper for her biography. "She's French. Now I'm glad I decided to learn some French, that will definitely come in handy."

Perry grabbed his jetpack and flew off to O.W.C.A. Headquarters. It had been two years since he was in France, and so that was enough time to memorize the basics of the language.

He landed in front of the "secret" headquarters, and walked in, heading towards the AITs' side, avoiding his natural instincts telling him to turn left towards the agents' side.

He headed towards the dorm rooms, passing some AITs staring at him, and walked to the 100s.

He paused at room 106 and read the paper again. "She's a platypus, and she's rooming with a cat," he murmured, knocking on the door.

"Entrer," came a pretty, French voice from inside.

Perry opened the door and saw a female platypus reading at the desk. She looked up when he opened the door, and waved. "Bonjour," she said.

Perry was grateful for the few lessons in French he had taken _. She can understand English, but I'd better introduce myself in French to be on the safe side_ , he thought.

"Bonjour, je suis Perry, mais migh vous me connaissent comme Agent P," he said, proud of himself for getting the pronunciation right.

"Ah, bonjour, Perry. Je suis Jeanette, et je ne peux pas attendre pour commencer à apprendre. Je ne sais pas comment parler anglais encore, mais-"

Perry cut her off. "Whoah, that's basically all the French I know."

"Désolé," Jeanette said. Perry remembered that meant "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he replied. "Are you ready to learn how to speak English?"

"Oui," Jeanette replied enthusiastically.

Perry smiled then scanned her biography again, noticing something he missed before. _She's my age_ , Perry thought.

"Come on, then." Perry gestured out the door and stepped outside, Jeanette quickly following.

As they walked, it dawned on Perry that they'd have to talk before Jeanette mastered English. He halted, and Jeanette paused.

"Comment vas-tu?" she asked.

Perry stared at her in confusion for a moment, then grabbed a notebook out from under his hat and pulled a pencil out from one of his pockets. "Here." He held them out to Jeanette. "I heard you could read and write English, is that correct?"

Jeanette nodded.

"Well then, this way I can understand what you're saying. You just need to write down what you mean on the notepad, and show it to me."

"Oh, je me le procurer," Jeanette said, grabbing the notebook and pencil.

"Okay, now that that's taken care of, come on," Perry said, walking towards the gym.

"Sensationnel," Jeanette breathed, looking around the huge training gym.

Perry smiled. "Now, why don't you show me what you can do."

Jeanette nodded and started performing reasonably complex moves. Perry watched in amazement, then read the paper again. _Best AIT in the European division_ , Perry thought proudly.

He noticed her mess up on one move, but she quickly got back up on her feet and continued. _I'll have to help her with that._

When she finished, she walked back to Perry, breathing somewhat heavily. "That was really good," Perry praised. "I'll teach you a few more moves and help you perfect the moves you already know, but let's make learning English a priority."

Jeanette nodded and scribbled something on the notepad. She handed it to Perry, who immediately read it.

 _I can read and write every word in the English dictionary, and understand any word that I hear in English. I'm not certain how to pronounce the words in English, that's one of the main reasons I can't speak it._

"Thanks for the information," Perry said graciously. "That will definitely be helpful to know."

"Mon plaisir," Jeanette replied.

Perry smiled. "Now, let's put that knowledge to use and head for the classroom."

 **Sorry if things seem to be going slowly, more romance in upcoming chapters :P :P**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, everyone :P :P so….i think my temporary French craze of translating everything in sight into French has come to its end :P :P so that's an accomplishment. Anyway, short ANs this chapter. Lemme just get to the disclaimer**

" **Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas Flynn stated. "We're gonna make a disclaimer machine!"**

 **Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford walked into the yard. "Hi, guys. Whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked somewhat flirtatiously, twirling her hair around her pointer finger.**

" **We're going to make a disclaimer machine that will shoot big, bold letters that form a disclaimer in the sky," Phineas replied.**

" **Cool! Can we help?"**

" **Of course," Phineas answered. "Come on, gang, let's get to work!"**

 **As the kids built, a man with blonde hair and sunglasses scatted. "Soody up, soody up, doo-doo-be-de-doo-dah, soody up, soody up, doo-doo-be-de-doo-dah."**

 **Eventually, Baljeet turned to him. "What are you doing?"**

" **Scatting," the man replied. "Someone's got to do it."**

 **After the children finished, Phineas turned to his step-brother. "Alright, fire it up, Ferb."**

 **Ferb pulled the lever, and big, red, bold words shot into the sky.**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER THAT DOES NOT SEEM FAMILIAR IS PROBABLY MINE**

 **(Perry's POV)**

By the end of the day, Perry was pleased with their progress. He had managed to teach Jeanette most of the important things she'd absolutely need to know, such as; names of people she knew in English, including her name and Perry's, and "major," in English, as she needed to be able to address Major Monogram when she spoke to him.

Jeanette soaked up what she learned like a sponge, quickly mastering everything Perry taught her. Perry thought it was impressive how quickly she learned.

They followed a certain routine each day. Around 10 each morning, a little later than most schools start, Perry would start teaching her. They'd end around 3 in the afternoon, giving Jeanette more time to practice and Perry free time in case of Doofenshmirtz.

Throughout the week, Perry found himself getting attracted to Jeanette. The perky, French platypus had a lot of admirable qualities. She was upbeat, persistent, and independent, but she knew that it's still good to occasionally rely on others.

Another thing Perry really liked about her was her voice. It wasn't really her accent that enticed Perry as much as it was her natural tone. It was light, delicate, and airy, but not to the point of annoyance. Also, when needed, Jeanette's voice could turn strong and rock-solid.

Perry had to admit. Jeanette was pretty, smart, kind, and, yes, he was admitting it, cute. _But there's no room for that sort of thing_ , Perry reminded himself. _You're an agent and she's an AIT, so work needs to come first for both of you. Besides, she's going back to France permanently in a little over two weeks, and the chance that she returns your feelings is very low._

 **(Jeanette's POV)**

Every day, Jeanette would learn things from Perry, then go back to her dorm room and practice what she learned, earning occasional annoyance from her roommate and new friend, Cassy the cat.

"Do you have to practice right now? I want to hang with someone," Cassy'd complain sometimes. Or, "what about the party I told you about? You sure you don't want to go?"

But Jeanette and Cassy were also good friends. Laying in bed, Jeanette's mind wandered back to the conversation they had after Jeanette's first lesson.

 _"So, who's your teacher?" Cassy asked._

 _Jeanette scribbled her answer onto the paper and handed it over._

 _Cassy grabbed and read it quickly. She looked up at Jeanette, a shocked look on her face. "Your teacher is Agent P? As in 'The Agent P?'"_

 _Jeanette nodded confused, and slowly repeated two of the words she had learned earlier that day. "Yes, why?"_

 _Cassy continued. "Girl, he's only the American division's best agent! He's pretty much a living legend to the AITs here, and Agent Pinky, the second best agent, doesn't come anywhere close to him in skill! The other divisions even know about him! And, since they're on separate parts of the world, it's hard for them to know about agents in other divisions."_

Thinking about the conversation made Jeanette's mind wander to Perry. Jeanette had to admit that he was really talented. She was honored to call him her mentor.

His image came to her mind, and Jeanette blushed. Ever since she had first seen Perry, she had a bit of a crush on him. Spending a lot of time with him each day just helped her crush on him to grow. Of course, she had no idea what a high pedestal Perry was on when her crush formed until after, so that didn't really form her feelings for him.

The next morning, Jeanette sat up as soon as her alarm rang. Cassy, however, was still in her bed, purring and muttering something about "how good the mouse tastes."

Jeanette got out of bed and shook Cassy. "Réveil," she whispered. Then, realizing that she should work on her English, she repeated it louder and in English. "Wake up."

Cassy moaned and uncurled herself. "Jeanette," she whined. "I was this close to finishing the best mouse ever!" She held her fingers about a millimeter apart from each other.

Jeanette shuddered, unable to imagine eating a mouse. "Sorry," she apologized. "Your classes." She wasn't able to say any more, as that was all she knew.

Cassy glanced at the clock and immediately jumped out of bed. "Oh my gosh! I'm almost late for my first class."

Jeanette giggled. _Amusez-vous_ , she thought. Once Cassy had left the room, Jeanette began repeating the words she knew in English, and their meaning.

She continued this until the clock ticked 9:45. She got up from the chair behind the desk, and walked out the door. She picked up a pastry from the cafeteria and munched on it on her way to the room she and Perry normally met in.

Perry smiled at her as she entered. "Hey."

Jeanette smiled back and waved, her mouth full.

Perry laughed and gestured for her to sit down. She did, and Perry began. "So, I was thinking. You've been doing so well with your English, I thought we'd take a break from that and work on your fighting."

Jeanette grinned and sat up in her seat. Although she enjoyed learning English, it got a little tiring after four days.

"So, come on," Perry smiled, walking out. Jeanette quickly followed.

When they arrived at the gym, Perry turned to Jeanette. "Last time you were in here, I noticed you mess up on one move. I'm going to help you with that for now."

"Okay," Jeanette replied.

"Do you remember what move I'm talking about?" When Jeanette nodded, he continued. "Alright then, can you show me the move?"

Jeanette nodded and got into her position, trying to perform the dodge handspring. Once again, her arms collapsed under her and she fell. Jeanette sighed, annoyed she could never get it right.

"Can you get in your starter position again?" Perry asked.

Jeanette nodded. "Sure." She got into her position.

Perry walked over to her. He got behind her and fixed her arms. "Here. If your arms are like this, you're more likely to get the move correct. It gives your arms more strength."

Jeanette nodded and blushed, feeling her heart racing. She had never been so close to Perry before.

"Alright, can you try again?" Perry asked.

Jeanette nodded again, feeling his warm breath on her cheek. Perry backed away and leaned against the wall. Jeanette realized she was still shaking. She took a deep, shaky breath in, and tried the move again. However, she was shaking too much, and it messed her up again.

Perry smiled sympathetically at her. "I think I know the problem. It's the pressure of feeling someone watching you, isn't it?"

Jeanette nodded. _But not just "a" person_ , she thought. _I wouldn't be like this if it were anyone else, even the major._

Perry thought for a minute, then spoke up. "I've got an idea. You perform the handspring the way I showed you. I'm gonna leave the room."

"What?" Jeanette questioned, standing up from her spot on the floor.

She opened her mouth to say more, but Perry came over to her and put his finger on the edge of her beak. "Sh," he said quietly, looking her in the eye. "Trust me, okay?"

Jeanette blushed and nodded, still feeling confused.

Perry smiled and backed up a little bit. "But you've got to work on fighting in front of people. You can't exactly put those moves to good use if you're all by yourself."

Jeanette nodded again, taking in a deep breath. Perry smiled and walked towards the gym door. "Alright, once I'm out of the room, start whenever you're ready. Come get me when you've done it once, even if you didn't get it right."

 **(Perry's POV)**

Once Perry was out of the gym, he got a remote out from under his hat and pressed a button, turning on the security cameras in the gym. When turned on with the remote, all the feed from those cameras would enter his laptop until he turned them off again.

Perry smiled as he thought about earlier, when he was helping Jeanette get into the correct position. He was kind of nervous, hoping he didn't offend her or anything by getting in so close, but that was the only way he was able to show her the right way to start the handspring.

He was amazed he was able to talk, being so close to her, but he somehow managed it.

Jeanette awoke him from his thoughts by walking out the gym door. Perry turned to her. "You done?"

Jeanette nodded. "Yes," she replied.

The clock in the hall ticked 3. "Great. I've got to go check on something," Perry said, walking towards the agents' side of the building.

"Bye," Jeanette called, turning around and heading for her dorm room, probably.

Perry walked through the maze of agents' cubicles-he actually got lost his first time in there- until he got to his office. Being the best agent in O.W.C.A. had a lot of perks. Lots of useful gadgets, and O.W.C.A's current top agent gets the only office outside of Major Monogram's. _Well, it's not really an office, it's more of a cubicle with a door._

Perry closed the door and sat down in his chair. He opened up his laptop and clicked on the correct file. _Oops, better turn the cameras off_ , he thought sheepishly, taking his remote out and pushing a button on it.

He played the security camera feedback. Jeanette immediately came on screen. She stood perfectly still for a moment, staring at the gym door. Then she took a deep, shaky breath in and attempted the handspring again. She leaped onto her hands, performing a handstand just for a millisecond, and then pushed off from her hands and landed perfectly on the floor.

Perry smiled and closed the file. _It must've just been me watching her_ , he thought. _I don't think Jeanette will ever cease to amaze me._

 **So, last chapter I apologized if it wasn't romancy enough, this chapter I'm apologizing if it's still not enough, or if it's too much romance. Even more romance in next chapter :P :P :P so, sorry if you don't like that. If you have a problem with romance…then I honestly have no idea why on earth you're reading this story :P :P**


	4. Chapter 3

**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone :P :P :P and also, special thanks to** _relm03_ **for giving me the idea to post this chapter today :P :P :P I never would've thought of it without you, Relm!**

 **Clause de non-responsabilité Temps!**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER THAT DOES NOT SEEM FAMILIAR IS PROBABLY MINE**

 **(Perry's POV)**

The next day, Perry praised Jeanette for getting the handspring right.

"But how did you see?" Jeanette asked.

Perry smiled. "I have friends in higher places," he said, glancing up at one of the security cameras.

Jeanette smiled and cocked her head. "Okay."

Over the next few days, Jeanette continued improving her English. It got to the point that if she didn't have an accent, someone who had just met her might assume she's American. At least, in Perry's opinion.

Every day that week, Perry noticed how surprisingly loud it was during the lessons, so that's what made him decide something that he told Jeanette. "Today we're gonna work somewhere else."

When Jeanette stared at him in confusion, Perry continued. "My lair."

Jeanette's eyes widened. "I'm going to see your tanière?" she gasped.

"Yes," Perry smiled, then continued. "If whatever you said is what I said."

Jeanette giggled. "Yes, I think so."

Perry grabbed his binder and headed for his rocketcar. Jeanette stayed behind, not looking sure if she should follow. Perry turned to her. "You coming?"

Jeanette nodded and ran after him. "Sorry."

They were silent until they reached the car out back. Perry opened the door and sat down. "Hop in," he said, patting the seat next to him.

Jeanette hesitantly opened the door on her side, and slid in next to him. Perry ignited the rocketcar engines and it lifted off the ground. The car flew off into the sky.

 **(Jeanette's POV)**

Jeanette felt her heart race just from sitting next to Perry. _Get a grip_ , she scolded herself. Jeanette directed her gaze to the ground below. "It's really pretty up here," she commented, trying to take her mind off of Perry.

"I guess it is," he replied thoughtfully. "I've always just been so focused on my missions that I've never really noticed."

Jeanette turned to look at Perry. That was a mistake. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. At least, not until Perry smiled at her. Jeanette blushed and looked at her lap.

Once again, the two of them were silent-although this time it was awkward-until Perry landed the car. When they were out, he pressed a button on a remote he got from the rocketcar. The ground suddenly flipped over, taking the car with it and startling Jeanette in the process.

Perry and Jeanette walked over to the tree in the backyard, and Perry knocked on the tree once. The bark- _not just the bark, the whole side of the tree,_ Jeanette realized-slid up, revealing a platform in the hollowed out tree.

Jeanette must've gaped a moment too long, because Perry grabbed her hand and pulled her in next to him. Jeanette tripped and nearly fell, but managed to stop. When she stopped herself, her's and Perry's beaks were less than an inch apart. She froze for only less than a millisecond, then backed up, blushing. "Sorry."

"Don't be. It's my fault," Perry apologized.

They were once again victims of awkward silence until the dark scenery outside the clear, green tube turned blue and white. "Woah," Jeanette breathed.

The platform stopped and Perry and Jeanette stepped off. "So," Perry began. "This is my lair, and where we'll be working today."

"It's magnifique," Jeanette complimented.

"Thanks," Perry smiled. "Now let's get to work."

A few hours passed, and several papers were lying on the floor. Jeanette was filling out a paper where she listed a word she thought of in French, and then wrote the English version of the same word. Jeanette made the mistake of looking at Perry. Her mind wandered from her work to him. In that moment Jeanette realized that her feelings for him had escalated to something more than a crush.

In her absentmindedness, Jeanette had apparently written a word in the French section. She looked down to see what it was. Jeanette had written down the word _aimer_. She realized that word was the right word to match her present feelings towards Perry. Luckily, Jeanette knew how to write that word in English.

As Jeanette scribbled the word down, she realized that Perry hadn't taught her how to pronounce it. "Perry?" she asked timidly. "How do you pronounce this word in English?"

She showed it to Perry. He smiled and said the word slowly. "Love."

Jeanette looked at the floor and repeated it just as slowly. "Love." Heart pounding, Jeanette grabbed Perry's paws and looked him in the eye. "Love," she repeated, louder and normal speed this time.

 **(Perry's POV)**

It took Perry a moment to figure out what she meant. When he did, he felt himself blush the slightest bit. _Wait,_ does _she return my feelings?_

He felt himself leaning forward. Jeanette appeared to be doing the same thing. Before Perry was completely positive what was happening, they kissed.

 **(Jeanette's POV)**

She had never kissed someone before. You'd think differently because Jeanette had grown up in the City of Love, but she had never met someone like Perry before.

Jeanette was now almost certain that the legend that "the first kiss is the best" was not just an old wives' tale. If it was, then that was even better because it meant every kiss would feel that way. It felt like-Jeanette couldn't even begin to describe it, that's how wonderful it was.

They both backed away, blushing. Jeanette hesitantly leaned against Perry's chest. She looked up at Perry, silently asking if that was okay. He smiled back at her, answering the question.

Jeanette smiled back at him and closed her eyes. After a few minutes she opened her eyes again. Jeanette looked up at Perry again, and he smiled at her.

 **(Perry's POV)**

Perry couldn't believe it. They kissed again, and although it wasn't as wonderful as the first time, it was still great. _And it also means she returns my feelings for her_ , he though happily. Then he remembered. _Jeanette has to go back to France in two weeks._ Perry cleared the thought from his mind. They still had two weeks, he shouldn't be worrying about that yet.

Jeanette leaned against him again. "Je t'aime," she murmured.

Perry smiled. He knew what THAT meant. "I love you too," he replied, gently stroking Jeanette's fur.

 **(Jeanette's POV)**

That night, Jeanette collapsed on her bed, smiling. When Cassy walked in, she took one look at Jeanette and sat down. "What's going on?"

Jeanette blushed then yawned. "I'll tell you tomorrow," she replied, rolling over and falling asleep.

Jeanette woke up to Cassy staring at her. She yelped and sat up. "What was that for?"

"Sorry," Cassy apologized sheepishly. "But it's tomorrow. You said that you'd tell me what happened yesterday."

"Oh, right," Jeanette sighed. "Well, I guess I should tell you this before I start the story. I've had an écraser on Perry since I met him."

Cassy looked confused. "A what?"

Jeanette sighed and write the English version on a piece of paper. She handed it to Cassy, who grabbed it immediately.

As soon as Cassy read it she cast a mischievous glance up at Jeanette. "I like where this is going."

When Jeanette finished recounting the story-the main idea of it, anyway-Cassy grinned. "So now you two are an item?"

Jeanette blushed. She hadn't really given that topic much thought. "I guess so."

 **The chapter of cuteness has been completed :P :P :P Sorry it was so short, it just made sense to end there. Yes, quite a few POV switches this chapter, but I had to include how the kiss felt for both of them :P :P :P :P also, did anyone catch the foreshadow glimpse in that chapter?**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Sorry if the beginning seems sloppy, I needed a filler :P :P**

 **DISCLAIMER! ME NO OWNING PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MEEN**

 **(Jeanette's POV)**

After that one day, Jeanette's lessons weren't exactly the same, but she and Perry were still keeping their relationship as professional as they could during the lessons.

Only a couple times during her lessons did they stray a bit professionally. Sometimes because of Jeanette, sometimes because of Perry, but each of those moments only lasted a couple minutes. Jeanette's mind wandered back to earlier that day.

 _Perry and Jeanette were standing next to each other. Perry turned to face her. "As an agent, you have to be prepared for anything."_

 _Their eyes met, and a mischievous glint came into Perry's eyes. "Like this." He suddenly pulled Jeanette into a kiss._

Jeanette smiled.It had been three days since they had found out about their feelings for the other, and neither of them seemed to regret anything. Plus, she was definitely getting better with her English, which made her even happier.

 **(Perry's POV)**

Perry was working in his office when the small intercom on his desk sounded. "Agent P, please come to my office."

Perry stood up and walked toward Major Monogram's office, closing the door behind him.

"Ah, Agent P, please sit down."

Perry sat on the chair in front of the desk.

Major Monogram cleared his throat. "I wanted to talk about Jeanette. How is her English coming along?"

Perry smiled. "She's on the verge of mastering it."

"Good, good. What about her field skills?"

"She was already amazing at that, I just helped her perfect the skills she was having problems with."

"That's great," Major Monogram commented. "What about your relationship?"

Perry immediately sat up straight, his eyes widening. "Excuse me, sir?"

Major Monogram smiled. "The other day, I wanted to check in with you and see how Jeanette was doing. I knew you were working in your lair, so I checked in on the screen. I saw the two of you."

"Sir, I'm sorry..." Perry began.

"There's no need for you to be sorry. I don't have a problem with it."

"Really?"

The major nodded. "I just want to make sure that you are staying as professional as you can while you're teaching her."

Perry nodded. "Of course, sir."

"That's all," Major Monogram dismissed.

Perry stood up and walked toward the door. "But you do remember that Jeanette will be returning to France in less than two weeks, right?" Major Monogram inquired.

Perry felt sudden pain stab him. He nodded and opened the door.

"Oh, and, Agent P." Perry turned back to face the major. "Good luck," Major Monogram said.

Perry forced a smile and walked out of the office. He leaned against the wall outside of the office. Major Monogram had reminded Perry of something horrible he had tried hard to forget.

Perry shook his head, trying to clear the thought, and walked back to his office. When he opened the door, Jeanette was there.

They hugged, and Jeanette noticed Perry's expression. "Are you okay?"

Perry smiled. "I'm fine." Jeanette closed her eyes and buried her face in Perry's fur.

 **(Jeanette's POV)**

The next two weeks were a blur for Jeanette. She sighed, thinking about it as she walked towards the room she and Perry worked in. _Time really does fly when you're having fun_ , she thought bitterly.

Jeanette was returning to France tomorrow. There, she'd be tested on what she had learned in America, and if she passed, she'd be made an agent.

Jeanette had extremely mixed feelings about returning to her home country. When she returned, she would be seeing all of her childhood friends and her family, and Jeanette felt fairly confident that she'd be made an agent. _I did have a great teacher._

That thought brought all the bad things about leaving America to the front of Jeanette's mind _._ Not only had she grown to really like the country, she and Cassy had become incredibly close friends over the past three weeks. And then...there was Perry. The whole time they had been together, they knew that she would be returning to France and they'd probably never see each other again, but it didn't take away any of the pain that Jeanette experienced just thinking about it.

She entered the classroom, and Perry smiled at her. "So, what are we going over today?"

"Nothing," Perry replied. "You've pretty much mastered English."

"Really?"

Perry nodded. "And I've taught you everything I know for fighting out in the field."

"So we do not have anything to do today?"

Perry smiled. "Pretty much, yeah. I figured since you're returning to France tomorrow-" Jeanette felt a stab inside, "-we could just spend the day together."

 **(...)**

The sun began to set. Jeanette didn't want to leave her spot next to Perry.

"You need to get your sleep," Perry said. "And it's not like this is the last time you'll see me. The jet's coming to pick you up in the late morning."

Jeanette sighed and yawned. Perry's argument was valid, and she was incredibly tired.

 **(...)**

However, as she laid in her bed that night, she wasn't able to fall asleep. Jeanette's feelings about returning to France were so mixed up they were keeping her awake.

After tossing and turning for a couple hours, Jeanette pulled out the phone she had gotten when she became an AIT, and texted Perry. _Are you still at HQ?_

She got a reply almost immediately. _Yeah, I'm still in my office._

 _Can you come here?_ she texted back. _I can't sleep_.

A few minutes later, Jeanette heard a soft knock on the door. She opened it and Perry was standing outside. "Are you okay?"

Jeanette didn't answer, she kissed him instead. "The fact that I'm leaving for France tomorrow is keeping me up," she admitted after they broke apart.

"You've got to try to get some sleep," Perry replied quietly-since Cassy was asleep in her bed- sitting on Jeanette's bed. "You've got a big day tomorrow."

Jeanette sighed and sat down next to Perry. She leaned against him and closed her eyes. "I guess."

They went silent; so silent you could've heard a pin drop. It felt like nearly an hour before Jeanette spoke again. "If I didn't have to go back to France, would we become mates?"

Perry smiled and stroked her. "It depends. Would you want to become mates?"

"I really wish we could become mates," she murmured. "But I have to go back to France!" Her voice escalated.

Cassy murmured something unintelligible in her sleep, and Jeanette lowered her voice again. "I'll never see you again."

"Let's not think about that right now," Perry murmured.

His gentle caressing and rhythmic breathing lulled Jeanette to sleep.

 **(Perry's POV)**

Perry didn't move until he was sure Jeanette was asleep. He carefully laid her on her bed, and stood up. Perry gently pulled the blanket over Jeanette, and kissed her cheek. He walked out the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

One hour later, Perry was laying in his bed, hoping that morning would never come.

 **(...)**

It came anyway. Perry woke up at **7:00** and sped through his breakfast, keeping in mind that Jeanette's jet- the European division's private jet- left Danville at **10:45.**

By **7:45** he was knocking on Jeanette's and Cassy's dorm room. Cassy opened the door. "If you're looking for Jeanette, she's in the cafeteria."

 **7:50.**

Perry smiled his thanks and walked down the hall. As he was walking, Jeanette actually passed him. "What's the rush?" Perry asked. "It's still a few hours before the jet arrives, much less leaves."

"I haven't packed yet," Jeanette admitted sheepishly.

"Well then, we've got some work to do," Perry smiled.

"'We've?' Perry, you don't have to help."

Perry shrugged. "I know, but I want to. You've only got three hours until your flight takes off."

 **9:00.**

They were in Jeanette's dorm room. Perry turned to face her. "So, all your stuff has been packed and it's still over an hour until you have to leave. Is there something you want to do before you have to go?"

Jeanette wore a thoughtful look on her face. "I have wanted to see the museum here for a while."

 **10:15.**

Perry and Jeanette had already looked around most of the reasonably small Tri-State Museum. They were now sitting on a bench nearby, not saying a word. Jeanette had laid her head on Perry's shoulder, and was wearing a sad look.

Perry attempted to cheer Jeanette up. "You're going back to your home country, and you're gonna see all of your friends and family again. You must be a little excited, right?"

Jeanette sighed. "A bit, but it does not quite outweigh my distress of leaving America." She looked Perry in the eye. "And you." She closed her eyes.

 **10:20.**

Perry looked at his watch. "We've got to get back to O.W.C.A," he murmured. "Your jet's leaving in 25 minutes, with or without you."

 **10:32.**

Perry parked his rocketcar behind O.W.C.A's HQ. He helped Jeanette out of the car, and they walked to her dorm room to pick up her stuff.

 **10:38.**

Perry leaned against the wall of O.W.C.A's hangar, watching Jeanette say goodbye to Cassy. They talked for a few minutes- Perry couldn't make out what they were saying- then hugged.

Cassy waved as she walked past Perry, out the door and back to her dorm room. Jeanette watched her friend leave, then her gaze met Perry's eyes.

Perry walked over to Jeanette, who pulled him into a kiss.

 **10:41.**

The platypi slowly broke apart and hugged. Jeanette's arms stayed wrapped around Perry as the clock ticked. "I don't want to let go," she murmured.

"You have to," Perry replied.

"But as soon as I let go, you will be gone forever." However, she still- unwillingly, Perry could tell- let go.

 **10:44.**

They held paws for a moment, and then Jeanette slowly let go and walked toward the jet. A poodle was standing on the inside of the jet, and Jeanette ran toward her. "Salut, Courtney!"

"Jeanette!" the poodle- who also had a French accent- replied.

The door closed, and at the last moment, Jeanette's eyes met Perry's, before the door sealed and she was gone forever.

 **The chapter is finished. Your reaction may have followed the general idea of:**

 **"They just got together last chapter and now you're separating them?! HOW COULD YOU BE SO EVIL?!" *sobs***

 **But I might be exaggerating it a bit. It's very possible you thought the same sort of thing, but didn't really react much on the outside. If I'm understating your reaction, however, then...wow...you ship PxJ (PerryxJeanette) more than I do. 0_0 0_0 0_0 but don't worry. I never said the STORY was finished :P :P Oh, and all the humans understand the animals 'cause they all got translators**


	6. Chapter 5

So, I was hoping to squeeze a lot into one chapter; it didn't go as planned. Anyway, when I began this story, I was just planning on not translating the French that was spoken. Then, I realized that all they speak in this chapter- the all-important, explains half the plot chapter- was in French. Oops! :P :P Well, don't worry, I wrote the English translation next to the French. You can't miss it. I DID NOT, however, TRANSLATE EVERYTHING. One sentence is spoken in English, and then is verbally translated into French. I did not translate the famous French word, either, SO, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW, "OUI" MEANS "YES"

I DO NOT OWN PNF. ANY CHARACTER YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE

Jeanette sat by the window as the jet flew toward Paris. She felt her heart ache, even though she had just reunited with her childhood friend.

Courtney sat next to her, trying to make conversation. "Alors, comment est votre anglais? _**(So, how's your English?)**_ "

Jeanette attempted to get her mind off of Perry by responding. She grinned and replied, "Vous voulez entendre certains et savoir? _**(Do you want to hear some and find out?)**_ "

Courtney nodded. "Oui."

"Alright then, here you go," Jeanette responded.

Courtney stared at her. "Qu'aves-vous dit? _**(What did you say?)**_ "

"Bon alors, ici, vous allez," Jeanette translated.

"Oh," Courtney realized, beginning to giggle.

Jeanette sighed and looked out the window again. Courtney must've noticed something was up with her normally cheery friend. "Quel est le problème? _**(What's wrong?)**_ "

When Jeanette hesitated to answer, Courtney pushed. "Jeanette, je suis votre meilleur ami. Vous pouvez me dire et si vous voulez qu'il suit un secret je ne dirai pas une âme. _**(Jeanette, I'm your best friend. You can tell me, and if you want it to be a secret, I won't tell a soul.)"**_

Jeanette sighed again."Eh bien, quand j'étais à Danville, je pourrais avoir formé un peu d'une relation avec quelqu'un, _**(Well, when I was in Danville, I might've formed a bit of a relationship with someone)**_ " she admitted.

Courtney's interest suddenly perked. "Continuer, _**(Go on)**_ " the poodle said.

Jeanette giggled at her friend's attitude. "Son nom est Perry. Il était en fait mon professeur d'anglais. _**(His name is Perry. He was actually my English teacher.)**_ "

"Est lui qui je l'ai vu debout à l'extérieur de l'avion? _**(Was he who I saw standing outside the plane?)**_ "

Jeanette nodded. "Oui," she replied.

"Et vous avez dû quitter pour revenir en France. Désolé, _**(And you had to leave him to come back to France. I'm sorry)**_ " Courtney apologized.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous Désolé? Il n'est pas votre faute, _**(Why are you sorry? It's not your fault)**_ " Jeanette said. "Non, Perry et je savais que je voudrais revenir. Il est juste encore douloureux. _**(No, Perry and I knew I'd be coming back. It's just still painful.)**_ "

"Toujours, _**(Still)**_ " Courtney responded.

Jeanette shook her head, trying to clear it. "Alors, qu'en est-il de vous et Pierre? _**(So, what about you and Pierre?)**_ "

Courtney blushed. "Nous faisons très bien. Nous avons eu un argument alors que vous étiez en America, mais il a été résolu rapidement. _**(We're doing fine. We had an argument while you were in America, but it was resolved quickly.)**_ "

"C'est bien, _**(That's good)**_ " Jeanette commented.

They were silent for a while after that. Courtney attempted another conversation. "Connaissez-vous le nouvel album de Zaz? _**(Have you heard Zaz's new album?)**_ "

Jeanette nodded, not feeling up to talking. The two friends were silent until the plane landed in Paris. They walked into O.W.C.A's HQ. Although Courtney wasn't an agent, she was Jeanette's best friend, and so she knew all about the international agency.

Adelle, the European division's intern, greeted them. "Bon retour en France, Jeanette. Directeur Dipthong veut vous voir. _**(Welcome back to France, Jeanette. Director Dipthong wants to see you.)**_ "

"Bonne chance, _ **(Good luck)**_ " Courtney whispered, walking off.

Jeanette followed Adelle to Director Dipthong's office. He was American, but enjoyed filling in for Major Monogram, and, after working hard on several European languages- including French- he became the European division's leader.

Adelle stopped in front of the open office door. Jeanette entered the office, closing the door behind her.

"Comment était l'Amérique, Jeanette? _ **(How was America, Jeanette?)**_ " the director inquired.

Jeanette forced a smile, though she could feel her heart throbbing. "Génial, mon professeur a dit que j'avais assez bien maîtrisé. _**(Great, my teacher said I had pretty much mastered English.)**_ "

Director Dipthong returned the smile. "Eh bien, nous verrons à ce sujet, ne nous? Mais votre test sera demain, vous obtenez un repos aujourd'hui. _**(Well, we'll see about that, won't we? But your test will be tomorrow, you get a rest today.)**_ "

"Je vous remercie, Monsieur le Président, _**(Thank you, sir)**_ " Jeanette thanked.

The conversation was finished, and Jeanette returned to her home, where she had a happy reunion with her parents. Still, Courtney was the only one who knew about Jeanette's relationship with Perry.

Morning came quickly; Jeanette could feel her heart pounding from nervousness.

(...)

Jeanette stood in the HQ's gym, which wasn't half as impressive as the American division's.

 _No! Don't think about America, Jeanette_ , she scolded herself.

Director Dipthong entered the gym. "Vous êtes prêt, Jeanette? _ **(Are you ready, Jeanette?)**_ "

Jeanette nodded, when her head suddenly began buzzing. She wasn't moving a muscle, but the world was spinning. Jeanette clutched her head for a moment, and the dizziness vanished. _Wow, you're really nervous._

Director Dipthong was staring at her in concern. "Vous êtes bien? _**(Are you alright?)**_ "

"Oui," Jeanette replied.

The director smiled. "Puis nous allons voir ce que vous avez." _**(Then let's see what you've got.)**_ "

Jeanette took a steadying breath in. _It's just like when you were showing Perry your skills,_ she reminded herself. _Just this one is more difficult and determines whether or not you'll be an agent._

She began performing all the fighting moves she had learned, and the ones Perry had taught her and helped her master. Jeanette took a deep breath in and attempted the dodge handspring. It worked.

Jeanette felt herself laugh from happiness, and then a cramp struck her in the stomach, causing her to nearly double over in pain.

Director Dipthong didn't seem to notice, though. "Bon, maintenant pour les anglais tester. _ **(Alright, now for the English test.)**_ "

Jeanette's world was spinning again, so she was quite relieved to get the part of the test that just required filling out paper.

(...)

"Alors, comment il irait? _**(So, how'd it go?)**_ " Courtney inquired afterwards.

"Eh bien, je n'obtiens pas les résultats du test jusqu'à demain, mais je suis assez confiant que j'ai passé. _**(Well, I don't get the test results until tomorrow, but I feel fairly confident that I passed.)**_ " Jeanette decided not to mention her random dizziness and the one cramp.

"C'est bien! _**(That's good!)**_ " Courtney exclaimed.

But even with that excitement, the unexpected cramps and dizziness bothered her the rest of the day.

(...)

Jeanette sat nervously in Director Dipthong's office the next day, waiting for him to come in with her test results. He came in quickly, and sat down behind his desk.

He beamed at her. "Bonne nouvelle! Vous avez réussi. Félicitations, Agent J. _**(Good news! You passed. Congratulations, Agent J.)**_ " Director Dipthong saluted, and Jeanette grinned and mirrored him.

(...)

Courtney was waiting for her best friend outside the HQ. She noticed her friend's smile, and copied it. "Vous passez? _ **(You pass?)**_ "

"J'ai réussi! _**(I passed!)**_ " Jeanette squealed.

Courtney beamed; she was obviously proud. "II ya quelque chose pour vous à votre domicile, c'est est là où nous allons. _**(There's something for you waiting at your house, so that's where we're going.)**_

As it turns out, Jeanette's parents had expected her to pass, and so there was a huge surprise party when she got back home. Jeanette felt sick to her stomach, though, so she couldn't eat any of the macarons her parents had made in her honor. _Why have I felt so miserable the past couple days?_

(...)

The party passed quickly, and Jeanette went to bed before she was completely sure what was going on. The morning came even faster. Little did Jeanette know that her life would never come close to the same.

Courtney was walking into HQ, Jeanette not far behind, when a sudden, sharp cramp hit Jeanette in the stomach, and she doubled over, gasping for breath.

Courtney noticed immediately. "Vous êtes bien?! Venez, vous avez besoin de voir l'infirmière! _**(Are you alright?! Come on, you need to see the nurse!)**_ "

Jeanette attempted walking, but she ended up being half dragged by Courtney. They stopped outside Carina's- the European division's nurse- office. Courtney wouldn't go further, and Jeanette had started feeling a bit better, so she walked in by herself.

As soon as Carina saw Jeanette, she stood up and began working. "Téléchargez sur le lit. _**(Get on the bed.)**_ "

Jeanette followed instructions and laid down on the cot. Carina began running some scans, and Jeanette saw her eyes widen just a bit. "Alors, quel est le problème avec moi? _**(So, what's wrong with me?)**_ "

Carina shook her head disbelievingly. "Chérie, je ne dirais pas que quoi que ce soit ne va pas avec vous. _**(Honey, I wouldn't say anything's wrong with you.)**_ " She paused. "Si vous pensez différemment, bien que. _**(You might think differently, though.)**_ "

Jeanette stared at her in confusion. "Quoi? _**(What?)**_ "

Carina took a deep breath in. "Miel, vous êtes enceinte. _**(Honey, you're pregnant.)**_ "

If Jeanette hadn't been laying down, she probably would have fallen. "Que veux-tu dire? _**(What do you mean?)**_ "

"Exactement ce que j'ai dit, Jeanette. _**(Exactly what I said, Jeanette.)**_ " Carina smiled sympathetically at her. "Mais je comprends votre choc. C'était quelqu'un en Amérique, n'était-ce pas? _**(But I understand your shock. It was someone in America, wasn't it?)**_ "

Jeanette nodded, too stunned to speak.

Carina sighed. "Vous devez rester dans mon bureau le reste de la journée. Voulez-vous me laisser Courtney? _**(You need to stay in my office the rest of the day. Do you want me to let Courtney in?)**_ "

Jeanette inhaled deeply and gathered herself. She nodded again. Carina gave her a kind smile-it was probably just paranoia, but Jeanette thought it looked a little forced- and opened the door.

She murmured something Jeanette couldn't quite make out to Courtney, and Courtney walked in, closing the door behind her. "Alors, qu'est-il arrivé? _ **(So, what happened?)**_ "

Jeanette drew in another breath and explained everything.

"Qu'allez-vous faire? _**(What are you gonna do?)**_ "

Jeanette sighed. "Je ne sais pas, _ **(I don't know)**_ " she admitted.

(...)

Surprisingly, that day also sped by. While Courtney and Jeanette had been talking, Carina had let Director Dipthong know that Jeanette wasn't in shape to fight; her sudden spates of dizziness were too dangerous to risk Jeanette going out in the field. Carina had assured Jeanette that she didn't tell the director WHY Jeanette couldn't fight, though.

Jeanette didn't understand why all the days had to rush by; she had been released from Carina's office that morning. Jeanette was now standing atop the Eiffel Tower, staring down at Paris, which was glittering from the evening dusk. It was where she came to think; not even Courtney could find her.

Jeanette sighed and looked over to her right. Big mistake. There was a couple sitting on a bench, holding hands. The woman had her head resting on the man's shoulder.

Jeanette's thoughts immediately turned to Perry, and she instinctively laid a paw on her stomach. How would Perry react if he knew?

Jeanette closed her eyes, laid her head on the railing, and let the tears she had been trying to hold back for hours slip out.

She eventually felt a paw on her shoulder. "Jeanette?"

Jeanette opened her eyes and looked over. Her parents, Theo and Camille, were standing behind her. Jeanette hadn't told them anything, so they didn't know about Perry and the...other thing.

That's why Jeanette had sent her parents a message to meet her there; she needed help with what to do about Perry, and for them to help her, she had to tell them.

"Que est le problème, ma chérie? _**(What's wrong, sweetie?)**_ " Camille asked her daughter, sitting down. Jeanette and Theo quickly followed.

Jeanette hesitated with answering, but she did. "J'ai besoin de votre aide. Quand j'étais en Amérique... J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. _**(I need your help. When I was in America... I met someone.)**_ "

"Je suis sûr que vous avez rencontré beaucoup de gens, _ **(I'm sure you met a lot of people)**_ " Theo began. "C'est un autre pays. _**(It is another country.)**_ "

"Je pense qu'elle veut dire qu'elle a rencontré quelqu'un, quelqu'un, _**(I think she means she met someONE, someone, Theo)**_ " Camille explained.

"Oh," Theo grinned.

Jeanette smiled and rolled her eyes, than began explaining everything that had happened in the past few weeks, ending with the discovery she had made the day before.

Her parents were staring at Jeanette in shock when she finished. Jeanette could feel tears form, and she laid her head in her paws. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire. _**(I don't know what to do.)**_ "

"Eh bien, comme votre mère, vous savez que je veux que vous restiez, mais c'est à vous, _**(Well, as your mother, you know I want you to stay, but it's up to you**_ )" Camille replied. "Ce qui vous empêche de quitter? _**(What's keeping you from leaving?)**_ "

Jeanette sighed. "Je ne veux pas te perdre deux ou tous mes amis d'enfance. Et je suis devenue un agent; toute la raison que j'ai même rencontré des Perry était en premier lieu à cause de cela! _**(I don't want to lose you two OR all my childhood friends. And I just became an agent; the whole reason I even met Perry in the first place was because of that!)**_ " Jeanette could hear her voice rise.

"Donc, vous pourriez être beaucoup plus désireux de quitter si vous n'étiez pas un agent? _ **(So, you might be much more keen to leave if you weren't an agent?)**_ "

"Oui," Jeanette replied guiltily.

"Eh bien, je ne suis pas expert quand il s'agit de votre Agence, mais vous ne pouvez pas changer quelle division vous êtes en? ( _ **Well, I'm no expert when it comes to your agency, but can't you change what division you're in?**_ )" Camille inquired.

Jeanette was confused by her mother's question. "Quoi? _ **(What?)**_ "

"Perry est un agent de la division américaine, droite? _ **(Perry is an agent in the American division, right?)**_ "

Jeanette nodded. "Oui."

"Alors, si vous choisissez de revenir à Perry mais vous voulez continuer à être un mandataire, ne peut pas vous juste transférer divisions? _**(Then, if you choose to go back to Perry, but you still want to be an agent, can't you just transfer divisions?)**_ "

Jeanette's eyes widened. _Why didn't I think of that?_ "ll pourrait être possible, _**(It might be possible)**_ " she mused. "Mais même si c'est le cas, je ne veux pas laisser vous ou mes amis. _**(But even if it is, I don't want to leave you or my friends.)**_ "

"C'est entièrement à vous; J'essayais simplement d'aider, _**(It's completely up to you; I was just trying to help)**_ " Camille replied.

"Je sais, _**(I know)**_ " Jeanette sighed.

"Nous ne pouvons pas avoir une solution pour tout, Jeanette, _**(We may not have a solution for everything, Jeanette)**_ " Theo spoke up. "Mais aidera à obtenir un sommeil. _ **(But getting some sleep will help.)**_ "

His comment made Jeanette realize the sun had set while they were talking. "Droit de votre père. Vous avez besoin de peu de sommeil; il effacera votre tête, _**(Your father's right. You need some sleep; it will clear your head)**_ " Camille told her daughter. "Allez, rentrons chez nous. ( _ **Come on, let's go home.**_ )"

(...)

The next morning, Jeanette sat on a bench at Champ-de-Mars, staring at the Eiffel Tower.

One woman walked by Jeanette all by herself; she looked so lonely. A man ran up behind the woman and tapped her on the shoulder. The woman turned around. As soon as she saw the man, her face brightened and she laughed; the couple walked off together.

Jeanette felt tears threaten, and she closed her eyes and leaned her head on the back of the bench. Dozens of thoughts ran threw her head; the same thoughts that had been haunting her since she found out she was pregnant. _What would Perry think? What should I do? Leave France and tell Perry? What if he doesn't want anything to do with me if I do tell him?_

Rain began pouring, so Jeanette headed back to her home. The same thoughts drilled through her mind as she walked home, fur drenched with rain.

As she passed the Hôtel-Dieu de Paris, the front door opened up. A man holding an umbrella stepped into the rain, and he continued holding the door open. A woman holding an infant carefully glided out the hospital and under the umbrella. The man smiled and kissed her cheek, and they walked off.

Jeanette had seen and thought an awful lot since she made the discovery, but that made her realize something. _I've made my decision._

 **Well, that was an awful lot to take in in this chapter :O :O :O :O :O**

 **BTW, the Champ-de-Mars is a park in Paris, and the Hotel-Dieu de Paris is one of the oldest hospitals in France.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Welcome to the final chapter of Baiser La Jeune Fille, everyone :P**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

 **(Jeanette's POV)**

Jeanette ran the rest of the way home, never mind the rain. She opened the door, and Camille smiled at her. "Jeanette, vous êtes juste à temps pour le déjeuner! _**(Jeanette, you're just in time for lunch!)**_ "

Suddenly, the mention of food made Jeanette's stomach turn. She shook her head. "Je n'ai pas faim. _**(I'm not hungry.)**_ "

Jeanette sat down at the table. "Mais il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de dire vous papa et maman. _**(But there is something I need to tell you and Dad.)**_ " She looked around. "Où est papa? _ **(Where's Dad?)**_ "

As if on cue, Theo walked in the room. "Jeanette!"

"Papa, j'ai besoin de te parler. _ **(Dad, I need to talk to you.)**_ "

Theo blinked. "Bon, chérie. _**(Alright, sweetheart.)**_ "

Jeanette beckoned her mom closer. "Vous aussi. _ **(You too.)**_ "

Once they were all together, Jeanette inhaled deeply. "J'ai pris ma décision. _**(I've made my decision.)**_ " She looked at her parents, who were staring at her expectantly. "Je suis de retour en Amérique. _**(I'm returning to America.)**_ "

Camille nodded, not looking surprised. Jeanette could still see sadness in her eyes. "Votre père et j'ai pensé que c'est ce que vous choisirez. _**(Your father and I figured that's what you would choose.)**_ "

"Tout d'abord, je vais vérifier avec le directeur Dipthong et voir si il est possible pour moi de passer à la direction de l'Amérique. Même si ce n'est pas le cas, je pars pour l'Amérique dans un couple des jours maximum, _ **(First, I'm going to check with Director Dipthong and see if it's possible for me to switch to the American division. Even if it's not, I'll be leaving for America in a couple days maximum)**_ " Jeanette explained. "Et... Si Perry ne veut pas quelque chose à voir avec moi quand je lui dis, je vais revenir. _**(And... If Perry doesn't want anything to do with me when I tell him, I'll be coming back.)**_ "

Camille and Theo hugged her. "Bonne chance, mon chéri, _**(Good luck, darling,)**_ " Theo said. "Aller vérifier avec votre directeur. _**(Go check with your director.)**_ "

"APRÈS l'arrêt de la pluie, _**(AFTER the rain stops,)**_ " Camille corrected. "Jusque là, certains déjeunent. _**(Until then, have some lunch.)**_ "

"Vraiment, Maman, je n'ai pas faim. _**(Really, Mom, I'm not hungry.)**_ "

Camille, who had already walked back into the kitchen and begun fixing a meal, turned her head back to her daughter. "Jeanette, j'ai été enceinte une fois trop. Croyez-moi, manger quelque chose vous fera un monde de bien. _ **(Jeanette, I was pregnant once too. Believe me, eating something will do you a world of good.)**_ "

 **(...)**

After lunch- Jeanette actually managed to stomach her escargot- the rain began clearing up, so Jeanette left for O.W.C.A's HQ.

She was talking to Courtney on the phone as she walked. "Je vais demander le directeur Dipthong si je peux passer à la direction de l'Amérique. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il va dire oui? _**(I'm going to ask Director Dipthong if I can switch to the American division. Do you think he'll say yes?)**_ "

"Je ne sais pas, _**(I don't know,)**_ " Courtney replied, her voice garbled. "Il est peut-être plus susceptible de dire oui, si vous lui dites pourquoi. _**(Maybe he's more likely to say yes if you tell him why.)**_ "

"Vous pensez que je devrais juste lui dire que je suis enceinte? _**(You think I should just tell him I'm pregnant?)**_ "

"C'est seulement une suggestion. On ne devrait pas dire qui est le père, cependant. _**(It's only a suggestion. You shouldn't say who the father is, though.)**_ "

Jeanette thought for a moment. "Tu veux dire, il suffit de dire que le père vit en Amérique? _**(You mean, just say that the father lives in America?)**_ "

Jeanette couldn't see Courtney, but she was probably nodding. "Cela seul devrait être raison pour lui de vous laisser passer _ **. (That alone should be reason for him to let you switch.)**_ "

"Peut-être, _**(Possibly,)**_ " Jeanette murmured.

 **(...)**

"Vous voulez passer des divisions? _**(You want to switch divisions?)**_ " Director Dipthong asked incredulously.

Jeanette nodded. "Carina a dit que je ne pouvais pas me battre dés maintenant. Elle n'a pas vous dire pourquoi.) _**(Carina said that I couldn't fight right now. She didn't tell you why.)"**_ Jeanette paused, inhaled deeply, then explained. "C'est parce que je suis enceinte. _**(It's because I'm pregnant.)"**_

The director froze, surprise clearly visible. "Ah."

"Et le père vit en Amérique. _**(And the father lives in America.)"**_

"Je ne dérange pas demander qui il est. _**(I won't bother asking who he is.)"**_

"Merci, _**(Thank you,)**_ " Jeanette replied.

Director Dipthong paused. "Bien sûr, une fois que vous y arrivez, vous devrez obtenir la permission de Major Monogram. _**(Of course, once you get there you will have to get permission from Major Monogram.)**_ "

Jeanette nodded. "Oui."

"Vous reviendront si il ne fonctionne pas? _**(Will you be returning if he doesn't?)"**_

"Non, (No,)" Jeanette said, shaking her head. "Je vais rester en Amérique- à moins que le père ne veut pas me- partie de O.W.C.A. ou pas. _**(I am going to stay in America- unless the father doesn't want me- part of O.W.C.A. or not.)**_ "

"Vas bien, _**(Alright,)**_ " the director sighed. "ll y aura un jet partir pour l'Amérique en deux jours. Soyez-y de 07:00, ou c'est partir sans vous. ( _ **There will be a jet leaving for America in two days. Be there by 7:00 AM, or it's leaving without you.)**_ "

Jeanette grinned and stood up. "Je vous remercie beaucoup, Monsieur le President! _**(Thank you so much, sir!)**_ "

 **(...)**

The next two days sped by. At 6:00 AM, Jeanette was all ready to go. Completely packed. The only things left were to say goodbye and to get to HQ and board the jet.

Jeanette hugged Theo. "Au revoir, papa. Je vais vous manquez _ **. (Bye, Dad. I'll miss you.)**_ "

"Au revoir, chérie. _**(Goodbye, sweetheart.)"**_

Jeanette turned to her mother. Camille was crying- both from sadness and happiness for her daughter.

Jeanette ran up and hugged her. "Salut. _**(Bye.)"**_

"Nous visiterons, à droite, darling? _**(You will visit, right, darling?)"**_

Jeanette backed up and grinned. "Bien sûr. _**(Of course.)**_ "

"Et n'oubliez pas d'apporter de Perry et nos petits-enfants avec vous), ( _ **And make sure to bring Perry and our grandchildren with you**_ ,)" Theo added.

Camille swatted her mate. "Ne pas dire des petits-enfants, ça me fait vieux! _**(Don't say grandchildren, it makes me feel old!)**_ "

"Eh bien, ils seront! _**(Well, they will be!)"**_ Theo defended.

Jeanette giggled. "Bye! Je vais manquer de vous deux! _**(Bye! I'll miss you both!)"**_

Jeanette waved, then she and Courtney began to walk to O.W.C.A's headquarters. Jeanette pulled her little suitcase behind her and chatted with her best friend as they walked. Courtney would be riding with Jeanette on the way to America.

 **(...)**

The jet took off at 7:00 AM sharp. A cutting pain hit Jeanette in the stomach, and she inhaled slowly, closing her eyes and leaning her head against her seat.

"Crampe? _**(Cramp?)**_ " Courtney asked, walking over to her friend.

"Crampe. _**(Cramp.)**_ "

The two friends were silent, just staring out the window as O.W.C.A's jet flew over the North Atlantic. Eventually, Jeanette spoke up again. "Que se passe-t-il si il ne veut pas moi? _**(What if he doesn't want me?)**_ "

"Ce qui? _**(What?)**_ "

"Perry. Que se passe-t-il, quand il apprend, je suis enceinte il ne voulait rien à voir avec moi? _**(Perry. What if when he finds out I'm pregnant he won't want anything to do with me?)"**_

"N'en déplaise, Jeanette, mais c'est une idée vraiment stupide. _**(No offense, Jeanette, but that's a really stupid thought.**_ )"

Jeanette chuckled. _Brutally honest._

Courtney continued. "Fondamentalement, vous dites que peut-être Perry a déménagé sur vous en à peu près une semaine, et quand vous revenez et il trouve que vous allez être parents, il va te déteste? Cela fait-il de n'importe quel sens pour vous? _**(Basically, you're saying that maybe Perry moved on from you in just about a week, and when you return and he finds out you'll be parents, he'll hate you? Does that make any sense to you?)**_ "

Jeanette blushed. "Eh bien, quand vous le mettez comme ça... _**(Well, when you put it that way...**_ )"

The two girls laughed.

 **(...)**

Eventually the jet touched down in the American division's hangar. Jeanette turned to her friend. "Je ne veux pas dire au revoir encore. Que diriez-vous, vous venez avec moi, rencontrer Perry _ **? (I don't want to say bye yet. How about you come with me, meet Perry?)**_ " She paused, then continued. "Et vous pourriez aussi rencontrer un ami que j'ai fait ici. _**(And you could also meet a friend I made here.)**_ "

When Courtney hesitated, Jeanette spoke up again. "Je pourrais traduire. _**(I could translate.)**_ "

"Eh bien... Alright. _**(Well... Alright.**_ )"

"Grand! _**(Great!)"**_ Jeanette grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her out of the hangar and down the halls.

Jeanette froze in front of the door to Perry's office. Courtney easily pulled her arm out of her friend's grasp and crossed her arms. "Je vais le rencontrer après que vous réunir. _**(I'll meet him after you reunite.)**_ "

Jeanette exhaled nervously and knocked on the door.

 **(Perry's POV)**

Perry was sitting in his office, working on paperwork, when he heard a knock on his door. He had no clue who it was, but knew it wasn't Pinky, who never knocks. "You can come in."

He looked up as the door opened. He rubbed his eyes. In front of him was someone he thought he'd never see again. "Jeanette?"

Jeanette smiled nervously and closed the door behind her. "Perry."

Perry laughed and stood up. It took nearly all of his self-control not to run over and sweep her into a hug. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

He walked to Jeanette and placed a paw on her cheek. "I chose to come back," Jeanette explained.

 **(Jeanette's POV)**

Jeanette blushed and held Perry's arm. They both leaned forward and kissed. "I am staying for good this time," Jeanette explained.

Perry grabbed Jeanette's paws in his own. "You mean that you left all your family and childhood friends just for me?"

Jeanette inhaled. "Well..." _It's time to tell him_. "You and-" Jeanette paused and placed one of her paws on her stomach, "-our child."

 **(Perry's POV)**

Perry's eyes widened, and he immediately leaned against his desk so he wouldn't collapse. "Oh my gosh," he murmured. Perry turned back to Jeanette. "Jeanette, I'm so sorry. I h-"

Jeanette stopped him. "What is there to be sorry about?"

"What?"

"Perry, I am staying in America, if you still want me. We can become mates, raise our child-" Jeanette paused "-or children together."

Perry hugged her. "Of course I still want you."

 **(Jeanette's POV)**

Jeanette exhaled. He wasn't angry; he was happy. "And if Major Monogram's okay with it, I will become an agent here, instead."

Perry backed off. "That's great! Have you talked with him yet?"

Jeanette shook her head. "I wanted to see you first."

Perry smiled. "Well then, let's go check with the major."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just in a little bit of shock," Perry admitted. "I mean, just a little over a month ago I wasn't expecting to fall in love; now I find out I'll be a father." He smiled and placed his paw on Jeanette's cheek again.

Jeanette smiled, then remembered Courtney was still waiting outside the office. "Before we talk to Major Monogram," Jeanette looked toward the door, "I brought one of my closest friends in the headquarters. She already knows about O.W.C.A, and I thought she could meet you and Cassy."

Perry smiled. "I'd love to meet her."

"I assumed I could translate," Jeanette explained.

"That is probably the only way your friend and I can communicate."

Jeanette giggled and walked over to the door. She opened it up once Perry was next to her. "Courtney," she introduced, "ll s'agit de Perry. (This is Perry.)"

"Bonjour," Courtney greeted.

Perry smiled and shook her paw.

 **(...)**

Perry, Courtney, and Jeanette talked for a bit, then Jeanette dragged both of them to her old dorm room. She knocked on the door, and Cassy opened it. "Jeanette?"

Jeanette hugged her friend. "Cassy!"

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

Quickly, Jeanette explained.

 **(...)**

After the four of them chatted a bit, Courtney suddenly spoke up again. "Jeanette, je dois aller. _**(Jeanette, I've got to go.)"**_

Jeanette glanced over at her. "Vraiment _ **? (Really?)"**_

Courtney nodded and Jeanette hugged her. "Je vais vous manquez. _**(I'll miss you.)"**_

"Regarder papa et maman pour moi, _**(Watch Dad and Mom for me,)"**_ Jeanette replied. "Vous trouverez votre chemin vers le jet par vous-même? _**(Can you find your way back to the jet by yourself?)**_ "

Courtney nodded and walked off. "Salut. _**(Bye.)"**_

Jeanette sighed and leaned against Perry.

 **(Perry's POV)**

Perry and Jeanette walked into Major Monogram's office. The major looked up as soon as they came in. "Ah. Agent P and Agent J. Director Dipthong let me know you were coming here, Agent J. The only problem I have with you joining our division is that there isn't a host family that could take you in."

"Well, there is mine," Perry spoke up. He turned to smile at Jeanette. "I'm sure they'd take her in also."

"The only problem with that is that would be another agent's cover compromised."

"Sir, you know they'd never use that information against us."

"Indeed I do," the major sighed. "Alright. Welcome to the American division, Agent J."

He saluted, and Jeanette saluted back, beaming.

 **(Two weeks later)**

"Cuse you, Pewwy de patypus!" a baby Doof called from his apartment. Perry didn't bother helping because he knew that Doofenshmirtz would be back to normal the next day.

Perry landed in the backyard and walked in the house. Everyone turned and smiled at him, but no one said anything. When Perry passed Phineas, though, Phineas gestured up the stairs.

Perry ran up the stairs and gently opened the door to Phineas and Ferb's room.

Jeanette was sleeping on Lydia's bed, but that wasn't what caught Perry's eye. What caught his eye were the three creamy-white eggs.

 **Yay! A happy ending! And DO NOT WORRY: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL**


End file.
